


Thank You, Mario, But Our Princess Is In Another Castle

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x01, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Blaines Mitbewohner ist eine Art weiser Computer-Nerd; er sieht nicht danach aus, aber er gibt verdammt gute Ratschläge. Nach seinem Gespräch mit Kurt im Lima Bean am ersten Schultag, geht Blaine zu Joseph und sie sprechen über Prinzessin Peach, Bowser und Kobayashi Maru.Mit Referenzen aufStar Trek/Raumschiff Enterprise, Star Wars, Super Mario Bros, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon,und Douglas Adams'Der elektrische Mönch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thank You, Mario, But Our Princess Is In Another Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256260) by [robotsfighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsfighting/pseuds/robotsfighting). 



> Der Titel entspricht einem bekannten Satz aus dem Spiel Super Mario Bros. und so heißt auch ein [Lied](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnbYyTlz1Tw) von [The Mountain Goats](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZNFKxeYZPA).  
> .  
> An Kurts erstem Schultag trägt Blaine noch seine Dalton-Uniform. Dann geht aber plötzlich alles ganz schnell und ein paar Tage später (mindestens 2 – ich orientiere mich da immer an Kurts Garderobe) erscheint Blaine ohne Vorwarnung dann doch an der McKinley. Was da wohl diesen plötzlichen Sinneswandel hervorgerufen hat, nachdem er doch 3 lange Sommerferienmonate Zeit zum Entscheiden gehabt hat. Sicherlich hat nicht Kurts Wunsch nach einem 'magischen letzten Schuljahr' den Ausschlag gegeben – denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Kurt währen der langen Sommerferien dieses Thema regelmäßig angesprochen haben muss. Was also war es dann, das Blaine den letzten nötigen Schubs für den Schulwechsel verliehen hat.

 

 

Joseph war nach den Ferien immer als erster in ihrem Zimmer. Blaine hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellte, wahrscheinlich war es irgendeine Art primitiven Zaubers, aber er schaffte es immer, schon alles ausgepackt zu haben, bevor Blaine das Wohnheimgebäude auch nur betreten hatte. Blaine dachte sich schon, dass es dieses Mal nicht anders war, als er Joes White-Board an der Tür hängen sah, auf das in der Handschrift seines Zimmergenossen stand: _Es kann kaum ein_ _ _Zufall__ _sein, dass es in keiner_ _ _Sprache__ _der Welt die Wendung "schön wie ein Flughafen" gibt. --_ _Douglas Adams_

Blaine öffnete die Tür.

Es war genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte: eine andere Zimmernummer, aber die gleiche Aufteilung, auf beiden Seiten des Zimmers jeweils ein Bett, Joseph rechts von der Tür und Blaine links. Joes Bücher standen alle aufgereiht auf seinem Regal,  seine Figuren ordentlich in einer Reihe auf seinem Schreibtisch. Auch das Schild war da, genau gegenüber der Tür –  ein  eingerahmtes Stück Stoff, auf dem in sauberem Kreuzstich die Worte  _Die_ _folgende_ _Behauptung ist falsch. Die vorhergehende Behauptung ist wahr_ eingestickt  waren _._ An ihrem ersten Tag hatte Joseph ihm  die Bedeutung der Stickerei erklärt; ein Mädchen aus seiner alten HighSchool hatte es als Abschiedsgeschenk für ihn gemacht. Es sollte potentielle böse Roboter-Krieger davon abhalten, ihn umzubringen, denn in dem Moment, in dem sie durch die Tür brechen würden, würde der Blick ihrer künstlichen Augen auf das Schild fallen, und das Paradoxon der Behauptung würde ihre kleinen Robotergehirne zum Schmelzen bringen. Blaine fand, dass es  ein Meisterwerk war, besonders die Tatsache, dass es im  _ Kreuzstich _ gestickt war –  wie  ein Bibelvers an der Wohnzimmerwand einer Südstaaten-Hausfrau.

Joseph saß, über seinen Computer gebeugt, auf seinem Bett. Als Blaine die Tür hinter sich schloss, grinste er, ohne aufzublicken . "Ich würde ja fragen, wie dein Sommer war, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er  in  erster Linie ziemlich viel Rumgeknutsche mit Kurt beinhaltet hat."

Blaine lächelte kaum merklich und legte Schlüssel und Tasche auf seinen leeren Nachttisch. Er hasste diesen Zeitraum, bevor er all seine Sachen in seinem Zimmer hatte. Alles war immer noch in seinem Wagen verstaut, wo es auf den Abend wartete, wenn alle Warbler sich für gewöhnlich gegenseitig halfen, Kisten und Taschen die Treppen hochzuschleppen, für einen nach dem anderen, so dass niemand alleine einziehen musste. Aber es hatte zur Folge, dass seine Seite vorerst noch nackt war, allzu weiß und unvertraut. Er setzte sich behutsam auf eine Ecke seiner unbezogenen Matratze und verschränkte die Hände zwischen seinen Knien. "Von dem Schild an der Tür schließe ich, dass du keinen angenehmen Flug hattest?"

"Von Montana nach Ohio ist es nie ein _angenehmer Flug_ , Blainers", sagte Joe und tippte auf seinem Laptop herum. "Besonders, wenn sie versuchen, dir den Preis für _zwei_ Plätze abzuknöpfen."

Blaine runzelte die Stirn. "Sie haben versucht — "

"Ich schwöre bei Gott, die Frau am Schalter hat mich von oben bis unten gemustert und gesagt: 'Oh, mein Lieber, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du in den Sitz passen wirst'." Endlich sah Joe hoch und grinste Blaine an. "Also erstens mal: wer redet denn so, bitte schön? Zweitens: und wie ich passe. Es ist verdammt eng, aber es ist ein Erlebnis." Blaine lächelte darüber, aber Joseph verstummte und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Warum siehst du aus, als hätte jemand in deine Cornflakes gepisst?"

Blaine seufzte und ließ sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen. "Ich weiß nicht mal, wie so jemand aussieht. Traurig? Angeekelt?"

"Haben du und Kurt im Sommer Schluss gemacht? Bitte sag mir, dass ihr nicht Schluss gemacht habt. Er ist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der mir womöglich für Halloween eine überzeugende Sternenflotten-Uniform machen kann."

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Die Farbe war ein bisschen rissig, von dünnen grauen Linien wie Spinnweben durchzogen. "Wir haben nicht Schluss gemacht. Es läuft sogar richtig gut."

Zumindest bis heute Morgen jedenfalls, als Kurt mit ihm am Tisch gesessen und ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er wünschte, dass sein letztes Schuljahr magisch wäre.  _ Jeder Augenblick eines jeden Tages mit dir.  _ Und das war großartig und atemberaubend und er hatte Kurts Hand ergriffen. Aber dann war die eigentlich-nie-endende Schlacht zwischen seinem Verstand und seinem Herzen wieder aufgeflammt, lauter als jemals zuvor – als würden die Ritter auf beiden Seiten mit Schwertern und langen eisernen Lanzen aufeinander losgehen – und dieses klirrende Getöse zerrte an seinen Nerven.

"Das freut mich?",fragte Joseph verwirrt. Er klappte seinen Computer zu, legte ihn auf seinen Nachttisch und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand mit Blick auf Blaine. "Warum bist du so jämmerlich drauf, Mann?"

Blaine schloss die Augen. Joseph hatte immer schon diese Art an sich gehabt wie ein weiser, alter Philosoph, seit Blaine ihm an seinem ersten Tag an der Dalton begegnet war. Es war, als hätte er bereits vor langer Zeit das Nirvana erreicht. Er war wie Buddha, falls Buddha T-Shirts mit Aufdruck trug. Er hörte zu und gab gute Ratschläge und er verurteilte nie, selbst wenn Blaine sich wirklich benahm wie ein Idiot. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Wesenszug für einen Jungen, der Dr. Who-Figuren sammelte, aber Blaine wusste es zu schätzten, mehr noch als er je in Worte fassen könnte. Er seufzte. "Kurt wünscht sich, dass ich auf die McKinley wechsle. Und ich würde auch gern hingehen."

Er hörte, wie Joseph leise lachte. "Ja, ich sehe schon, wieso das ein Riesenproblem ist."

Blaine richtete sich auf und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Ich kann die Dalton nicht verlassen. Ich kann nicht einfach – ich habe die letzten beiden Jahre hier verbracht, und dann die Warbler und alles, was diese Schule bietet -- -- "

"Du meinst, weil alles hier aus Regenbogen gemacht ist und sie jeden Morgen die Einhörner vom Rasen verscheuchen müssen?" Joseph grinste und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Blaine zögerte. "Sicher", sagte er. Das Wort entschlüpfte seinem Mund ohne Erlaubnis und fiel zu Boden mit einem fast hörbaren schweren Rums. "Es ist – hier bin ich sicher."

Joseph legte die Stirn in Falten. "Haben sie in den Fluren der McKinley Laserkanonen oder was?"

Blaine  atmete resigniert aus. Er knetete die Hände zwischen seinen Knien – die Fingerknöchel weiß – und senkte den Kopf. Die Ritter hatten eine Art Waffenstillstand vereinbart, um abzuwarten, was Blaine als Nächstes tun würde und die Stille in seinem Kopf dröhnte und echote – unangenehm und viel zu mächtig . Er schluckte. "Ich habe dir nie wirklich erzählt, warum ich die Schule gewechselt habe", sagte er leise.

Joseph schwieg, dann sagte er sanft: "Ich hatte angenommen, dass es wegen irgendwelcher Schikanen war. Du hattest einige ziemlich fiese blaue Flecken, als du hierher kamst."

Blaine nickte. Er schluckte wieder,  sein Hals war plötzlich so trocken und wie zugeschnürt – seine Krawatte war viel zu eng. Er hatte diese Geschichte niemals jemandem erzählt, der in jener Nacht nicht dabeigewesen war, außer Kurt. Und immer noch reagierte sein Körper mit Hitze und Nervosität, sein Magen verkrampfte sich und er fühlte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in allen Gliedern. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob das wohl je aufhören würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht. "Ich bin zusammengeschlagen worden", sagte er und hielt den Blick auf den Läufer gesenkt, den Joseph mitgebracht hatte, um das kalte Linoleum zu bedecken. "Ich bin mit einem Jungen zu einem Schulball gegangen und drei Jungs haben sich auf dem Parkplatz auf uns gestürzt. Es waren Footballspieler, aber ich habe ihre Gesichter nicht erkannt, und ich – – ", seine Stimme erstarb. Er räusperte sich. "Ich habe noch in derselben Woche die Schule gewechselt, weil ich nicht dorthin zurück und ihnen über den Weg laufen wollte. Ich war es leid auf den Fluren herum geschubst zu werden und jeden Tag _Schwuchtel_ von meinem Schließfach abzuwaschen. Ich war es einfach leid, jeden Tag Angst haben zu müssen."

Schweigen erfüllte das Zimmer und Blaine holte nur tief Luft und ließ seine Augen zufallen. Wer auch immer gesagt hatte, man würde sich besser fühlen, wenn man über seine Gefühle sprach, war ein gemeiner Lügner. Blaine fühlte sich ausgehöhlt und leer und irgendwie wund.

"Ich hatte mich auch schon gewundert, warum du im letzten Schuljahr ausgesehen hast, als wolltest du sterben. In der Woche, bevor du mit Kurt zum Abschlussball gegangen bist", murmelte Joseph. Dann lächelte er. "An meiner alten Schule haben sie mich _Jabba_ genannt. Tatsächlich riefen mich einige sogar Java, weil sie keine Ahnung hatten, von wem sie da überhaupt sprachen, aber das spielt ja auch keine Rolle, wenn man sich über den fetten Außenseiter lustig macht. Als ein paar der Lehrer dachten, das wäre mein richtiger Name, beschloss ich, dass es Zeit für eine Veränderung wäre." Er legte die Beine übereinander, kreuzte die Arme auf der Brust und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Ich verstehe das", sagte er und sah Blaine ins Gesicht. "Nicht aus persönlicher Erfahrung natürlich, denn bei dir haben diese Schikanen schließlich nochmal ein ganz anderes Level erreicht als bei mir. Aber ich verstehe, warum du Angst hast. Kurt hat die Gründe, warum er auf die Dalton gewechselt ist, nie für sich behalten und du könntest in genau die gleiche Scheißsituation kommen wie an deiner alten Schule."

"Nur noch schlimmer", sagte Blaine leise. "Denn es würde die Sache für Kurt womöglich auch schlimmer machen."

Joseph nickte. "Ja. Das auch." Er sah Blaine einen Moment lang an und Blaine schaute erwartungsvoll zurück. Nach langem Schweigen zuckte Joe die Schultern. "Schau mal, Blaine. Du musst tun, was dich am Glücklichsten macht. Wenn du glaubst, dass das bedeutet, an der Dalton zu bleiben und in Zimmern mit schrecklichen Tapeten Mädchen-Songs zu singen, dann bleib hier. Bleib sicher und beschützt, bis du deinen Abschluss machst, nach New York ziehst und tust, was auch immer du mit deinem Leben anfangen willst. Wenn du denkst, dass ein Wechsel an die McKinley die bessere Option ist, weil du dann bei Kurt und all seinen verrückten Freunden sein kannst – mit der Gefahr, dass jemand etwas Gemeines sagt oder tut – dann geh."

Blaine stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Boah, wenn du es so ausdrückst."

Joseph strahlte ihn an. "Das ist dein ganz eigenes Kobayashi Maru, Blainers. Als du auf die Dalton gewechselt bist, hast du gewissermaßen einen auf James T. Kirk gemacht. Du hast dein Leben neu programmiert, um dich nicht mit der Tatsache auseinandersetzen zu müssen, dass dir richtig schlimme Dinge passieren können und wahrscheinlich auch passieren _werden_. Ich rate dir nicht dorthin zurückzugehen, wo man dir weh getan hat, aber – und das ist etwas, was du irgendwann lernen musst: an der Dalton werden keine wirklichen Schlachten geschlagen. Aber Szenarien ohne Aussicht auf einen Sieg existieren nunmal." Er zuckte die Schultern und streckte die Hände aus. "Wenn du die Möglichkeit hast, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, den du wirklich liebst, in einem Umfeld, dass ziemlich schrecklich klingt, dann ist das doch eine großartige Gelegenheit, zu lernen, damit fertig zu werden. Du musst dich damit abfinden, dass nicht immer alles in deinem Leben _sicher_ sein wird. Glaubst du wirklich, dass es in New York keine Homophoben gibt?"

Blaine zuckte zusammen. Er sah zur Seite  auf das Schild an der Wand.  _ Die  _ _ folgende _ _ Behauptung ist falsch. Die vorhergehende Behauptung ist wahr.  _ Joe hatte recht – natürlich hatte er recht, aber das machte  alles  nicht weniger beängstigend. New York sollte eigentlich dieser Leuchtturm moderner Ideale sein, oder zumindest ein Ort, wo niemand sich darum kümmerte, wenn zwei Männer in der U-Bahn sich an der Hand hielten. Er und Kurt hatten ihre ganzen Hoffnungen auf diese Zukunftsvision gesetzt,  wann immer sie nah-aber-nicht-zu-nah nebeneinander her durch die Mall laufen oder auf dem Kinoparkplatz im Licht der Straßenlampen bleiben mussten. Eines Tages würden sie sich von diesem bornierten Ort befreien.

"Blaine", murmelte Joe und Blaine  wandte ihm ganz langsam seinen Blick zu, als sei er plötzlich erschöpft. Joes Mund zuckte. "Ich glaube, du weiß schon, was du tun wirst. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie du Kurt ansiehst. Es hat dich schwer erwischt." Er grinste. "Deine Prinzessin ist in einem  anderen Schloss, Mario. Du würdest dich Bowser eine Million mal entgegen stellen, um ihn zu retten."

Der Gedanke überraschte Blaine, als er da auf seiner leeren Seite des Zimmers saß. Er würde es tun. Wirklich. Er würde den König der Koopas besiegen, die Triforce-Teile vereinen und Ganon in ein Aschehäufchen verwandeln und nach den Top Vier auch noch Gary Eich schlagen. Er würde es mit so ziemlich jedem Feind aufnehmen, wenn das bedeutete, dass er jeden Morgen neben Kurts Schließfach auftauchen und sein Gesicht aufleuchten sehen könnte. Sein Pausenbrot zusammen mit Kurt in dem selsamen Beton-Schulhof der McKinley essen. Mit ihm im Glee Club singen. Plötzlich blieb ihm die Luft weg.

"Du willst ja nur ein Zimmer für dich alleine", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Joseph lachte. "Nö", sagt er gut gelaunt. "Sie würden mir wahrscheinlich einfach einen anderen kleinen, verlorenen, schwulen Jungen aufhalsen."

Blaine lächelte ihn an. Joseph lächelte zurück und so blieben sie eine ganze Weile lang sitzen. Dann stand Blaine auf und griff nach seiner Tasche und den Schlüsseln.

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Joe und er klang so, als wüsste er die Antwort bereits.

Blaine seufzte. "Zuerst zu den Warblern, und dann werd ich eine ziemlich anstrengende, unangenehme Unterhaltung mit meinen Eltern haben."

Joseph lachte. Es war ein freundliches, strahlendes Lachen und es traf Blaine mitten ins Herz und ließ ihm den Atem stocken. "Ich bin stolz auf dich,  Alter . Ich bin wirklich froh für dich."

Blaine lächelte ihn an und da waren ganz bestimmt keine Tränen in seinen Augen. "Du bist wirklich ein Wahnsinns-Zimmerkumpel, Joseph. Wirklich, wirklich großartig."

Joseph lachte noch  breiter und hielt eine Hand zum Vulkaniergruß in die Höhe, die Finger in der Mitte geteilt wie Spock. "Lebe lang und  in Frieden, Kumpel", sagte er.

An der Tür grüßte Blaine zurück. "Lebe lang und in Frieden." Er zögerte einen Moment, dann wandte er sich in den Flur um, blieb aber nach ein paar Schritten stehen und schluchzte leise auf. Er presste die Hände auf seine Augen und spürte unter seinen Handflächen, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.

"Blaine!"

Er drehte sich um und sah Joe aus der Tür lugen. Er lächelte sanft. "Du gehst nicht für immer, Mann", sagte er leise.

Blaine richtete sich auf und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Er nickte. "Ich – ja. Ich weiß."

"Die Warbler werden dich nicht einfach verschwinden lassen. Sie sind alle ein bisschen verrückt. Sie werden wahrscheinlich vor deinem Haus campieren."

Da musste selbst Blaine lachen. "Ich weiß."

"Und du hast e-Mail. Und du hast Skype. Und ich muss dir noch beibringen, wie man  _ Magic _ spielt."

"Ich weiß."

Joseph trat auf den Flur hinaus und nahm Blaine fest in die Arme, dann hob er ihn  leicht in die Höhe. Blaine umarmte ihn zurück, so gut er konnte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er erlebt hatte, wie Joseph jemanden  umarmte und irgendwie war es der Hammer und er war plötzlich so unglaublich glücklich und musste einfach lachen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Eine große Entscheidung, die möglicherweise in einer Katastrophe und Elend für alle Beteiligten enden konnte, aber er war so  _ glücklich _ . Das Glück erfüllte ihn wie Helium und gab ihm ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit und Freiheit.

"Dieses Mal rennst du nicht vor etwas davon", flüsterte Joseph ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

Und das stimmte auch. Oh, Gott wie das stimmte. Endlich rannte er auf etwas zu, das er wirklich, wirklich wollte. Mehr als alles auf der Welt. Also lachte er erneut und umarmte Joe noch fester.

"Ich weiß."

Er rannte nicht davon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Der [Kobayashi Maru](http://de.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Kobayashi-Maru-Test) ist ein Test, den man praktisch nicht bestehen kann. Bei diesem Test werden angehende Offiziere der Sternenflotte in eine ausweglose Situation gebracht, um zu sehen, wie sie sich in einer solchen Ausnahmesituation verhalten, und um den Offiziersanwärtern klar zu machen, dass sie keinesfalls unbesiegbar und unsterblich sind, obgleich sie sich in ihrer Uniform so fühlen könnten. James T. Kirk ist der einzige, der den Test erfolgreich absolviert hat – allerdings nur, weil er vor seinem dritten Versuch den Computer umprogrammierte und die Simulation änderte. Auf die Frage, warum er den Simulator manipuliert, antwortet Kirk, dass er nicht an ausweglose Situationen glaube.
> 
>   [Prinzessin Peach](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prinzessin_Peach)
> 
>   [Triforce](http://de.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Triforce)
> 
>   [Ganon](http://de.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Ganon)
> 
>   [Gary Eich](http://www.pokewiki.de/Gary_Eich)
> 
>  für den, der [Jabba](https://cdn.mobipicker.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Zabba.jpg?x22722) aus Star Wars nicht kennt.
> 
> Und Mr Spocks Vulkaniergruß kennt ja wohl jeder, oder?


End file.
